


Use Me Up

by beautifulmagick



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Manhandling, Rimming, Spanking, Top!Harry, bottom!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:09:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3489413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifulmagick/pseuds/beautifulmagick
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis's ass. That's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Use Me Up

“Lie down, Lou.” Harry murmured, gently pressing the shorter boy back against the bed.

Louis nodded and laid down. Harry took a moment to appreciate his boyfriend—his kiss swollen lips, flushed cheeks and heaving chest—before reaching down to drag his sweat pants off. Louis raised his hips obediently, letting Harry undress him. Harry knew that Louis would only be docile for so long. Louis was very impatient when it came to pleasure so he quickly stripped off his own clothes as well.

Harry stretched out on top of Louis, carefully covering every inch of his body with his own. Louis arched up underneath him, dragging his leaking cock along Harry’s stomach. Harry caged Louis in his arms and attacked his mouth in a brutal kiss. Louis melted under his touch, falling lax against the bed and moaning into Harry’s mouth. Harry trailed kisses down his neck and shoulder before nipping at his collarbones.

“I’m gonna make you feel so good.” Harry promised, his voice rough with desire.

“Harry…” Louis gasped, his cheeks going pink.

“Turn over for me.”

Louis blushed deeper but he flipped over onto his stomach without complaint. Harry draped himself along Louis’ back, letting his erection press solidly against his ass. Louis whimpered and pressed back eagerly.

“Not yet.” Harry scolded.

“Harry please I—“

“Just relax, Lou. Let me take care of you.” 

Harry pressed teasing kisses down Louis’ spine, pausing to nibble at every other vertebra. He held Louis’ squirming hips still with firm hands until his lips reached the curve of his ass. He bit each cheek in turn—causing Louis to growl and shove his ass up higher into the air. Harry let him get his knees under him then spread him open.

“Don’t be such a tease, Haz.” Louis groaned through clenched teeth.

“I’m only a tease if I don’t follow through.”

Harry bent and licked a broad stripe over Louis’ hole. Louis gasped and rocked against his face, eager for more friction. Harry kept his tongue flat, licking firmly right at the center of him. It wasn’t enough though and Louis whimpered pleadingly for more. Harry took pity on his boyfriend and circled his entrance with his tongue. He let the tip slip inside teasingly.

“Harry…more…” Louis moaned.

Harry flexed his tongue and pressed it inside, breeching him suddenly. Louis wailed and bucked back, fucking himself on Harry’s tongue. Harry gripped his hips and thrust his tongue in and out of him. Louis was babbling into his pillows and his legs were shaking violently. Harry licked him once more then sat back.

“Nonononono, why did you stop?”

Harry smirked and squeezed Louis’ shapely ass.

“I have more planned for you.”

“I swear to God, Harry. If you don’t hurry the fuck—“

Harry cut Louis off with a sharp smack on his ass. Louis whimpered and lowered himself weakly to the bed. Harry smacked him once more for good measure—chuckling when Louis ground his dick against the bed restlessly. Harry leaned across Louis and dug around in the nightstand until he found the bottle of lube. He coated his fingers with the cool gel before circling them teasingly around Louis’ entrance. Louis tried to thrust back but Harry placed a firm hand to the small of his back, holding him still.

Slowly, he pressed two fingers inside of Louis, twisting them slowly as Louis adjusted to the intrusion. After a moment, Louis’ muscles relaxed around him and his fingers slid all the way in. Harry thrusted his fingers lazily; he could feel how tense Louis’ back was under his hand. Louis was practically vibrating with suppressed arousal—his back was covered with a thin sheen of sweat and his arms and legs were taut.

Harry grinned wickedly at the shorter boy. He loved reducing his confident and in-charge boyfriend into a quivering mess. He couldn’t resist bending down to lick at his rim, teasing the stretched flesh. Louis keened brokenly and clenched around him, drawing his fingers deeper. Harry crooked his fingers, rubbing Louis’ prostate while he lapped soothingly at his rim.

A third finger slipped inside easily; Louis’ body opening up for him and accepting it greedily. Harry kept a steady pace, fucking Louis with his fingers until the older boy was sobbing into his pillow and begging him for more. Harry pressed relentlessly against Louis’ prostate until Louis was straining and trembling. Harry pulled his fingers free and wiped them absently on the comforter. Louis was still rocking his hips against the bed—prompting Harry to spank him again. His hand left a bright red print that Harry couldn’t help but admire. Finally he spread Louis open and positioned himself at his stretched entrance.

“Fuck me.” Louis growled.

“I plan on it, babe.” Harry patted his back soothingly.

“Now.” Louis demanded.

Harry thrust inside him smoothly; Louis’ body opening easily and drawing him in. Louis moaned shrilly and bucked back, meeting Harry’s shallow thrusts. His nails were clawing uselessly against the bed as he tried to get enough leverage to force Harry deeper. Harry planted one large hand between his shoulder blades and pinned him firmly to the bed as he slammed into him over and over. Louis arched beneath him, struggling futilely against his hold.

“More Haz, I can take it.” Louis gasped, writhing wildly under him.

Harry jerked Louis up onto his hands and knees. His grip on Louis’ hips was bruising but the older boy wasn’t complaining. The change in their position caused Harry to hit Louis’ prostate with each thrust. Louis cried out shrilly with each relentless hit, his arms trembling under his weight. Harry held him tighter, holding Louis in position effortlessly.

“Close.”

Harry slid one hand around Louis’ hip and wrapped it around his leaking cock. He barely stroked it once before Louis went taut and exploded, covering his hand and the comforter with come. Louis’ muscles clenched hard around Harry’s dick, dragging his orgasm out of him. He held himself deep as he filled Louis with his come. Then he pulled out carefully and flopped down on the bed beside Louis.

“I’m not gonna be able to walk for a week.” Louis grumbled.

“You said you could take it.” Harry laughed.

Louis swatted at him weakly and rolled over until he was snuggled against Harry’s chest (and out of the wet spot.)

“I’m gonna get you back.”

“I know,” Harry pressed a kiss to Louis’ sweaty hair. “I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on tumblr! My username is beautifulmagick there too! :)


End file.
